The present invention relates to an improved structure of extendable tables.
At present, there are extendable table designs to facilitate the use of limited space available in the ordinary dining room. Often the extendable table is folded to have a smaller table surface, thus occupying less space. When more people need to share the table, then the extendable table can be extended to have a lare table surface.
Referring to FIG. 5, it can be seen that the prior art extendable table comprises two symmetrically semicircular plates (a). These two semi-circular plates, or table top pieces, are engaged with a rail (a1) and a base plate (b). A bar (a2) extending from the semi-circular plates is slidable at the rail (a1). At the upper part of the inner sides of these two semi-circular plates (a), there are disposed a plurality of cavities (a4) and a hole (a3) is disposed at the lower part thereof, respectively. The holes (a3) can receive two pivot ends (c1) of a pivot (c). There are two T-shaped projections (c2) formed at the pivot (c). A rotating plate (d) is formed of two plates hinged together. At both sides of the rotating plate (d) there are disposed a plurality of small protrusions (d2), respectively. Two T-shaped grooves (d1) are arranged at one plate of the rotating plate (d), whereby the T-shaped bars (c2) can be mounted within the T-shaped grooves (d1) and the rotating plate (d) can be opened up with its two plates forming a plane to be put between the two semi-circular plates (a). The small protrusions (d2) will be mounted within the cavities (a4) thus forming an extended table. When intended to decrease the size of the table, a plate of the rotating plate (d) is superimposed on the other plate and then it is turned 180 derees by virtue of the pivot (c), thereby accomodating the rotating plate (d) within the space between the rail (a1), the semi-circular plates (a) and the base plates (b). Then the two semi-circular plates can be pushed together and the surface area of the table is reduced.
However, the aforesaid extendable table suffers from the following drawbacks:
(1) The pivot piece ends (c1) are to be inserted into the holes (a3). Since the distance between these two holes (a3) is fixed, it is necessary to exert a big force on the pivot piece (c) to mount the pivot piece between the two holes (a3), thus causing a lot of trouble in assembling work.
(2) The base plate (b) is arranged to receive rotating plate (d) thereon and prevents the rotating plate (d) from dropping off. However, the base plate (b) is planar in shape, and when the user rotates the rotating plate (d), the rotating plate (d) is likely to hit the base plate (b), thus obscuring the rotating operation.
(3) Since there is only sliding movement between the T-shaped bar (c2) and the T-shaped groove (d1) and no fixing means disposed therebetween, it is very possible that the rotating plate (d) might escape from the pivot piece (c), and a that a troublesome reinstallation would be necessary.